


Like a Rabbit- Part 6

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: with eyes closed / you light up within</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“Wish we didn’t have to-”

“Hshhhh.” Remus shut the door to the closet behind him. It took a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The light flowing in from the crack under the door was just enough to see by. But even then, all that was to be seen was a sea of cleaning supplies… and Robert.

A Ravenclaw and a year younger than Remus, Robert was easily one of the most handsome boys in Hogwarts. Neat but longish brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a dimple in his right cheek. Girls practically threw themselves at him because of his looks alone. He also had a sensible nature, a nice sense of humor, and an intellect that was almost unrivaled in the school. All the girls wanted him, but the only person he wanted was Remus. It was too bad that they couldn’t be public about it.

“I know,” said Remus. He wished the same thing, but it rather killed the mood to talk about that sort of thing beforehand. It was difficult to enjoy a naughty, secretive rendez-vous when all you wanted was a normal, open relationship.

To avoid the conversation they’d had so many times before, Remus took the initiative. They always began with kisses, mostly because Remus considered Robert’s full, lush lips to be one of his best features. In fact, Remus would have been perfectly happy spending their entire hour together doing nothing but kissing. However, hours later or days later when he was gagging for another hour, he would wish for more. No regrets, of course, but the problem was he wanted everything. He wanted more than an hour.

Remus pursued too forcefully. One of his kisses pushed Robert backward and Robert hit his head against a shelf. “Fuck!” The word came against Remus’ mouth, and both frustrated boys smiled. Remus reached up and rubbed the back of Robert’s head. Then they moved away from the shelves to a place in the tiny closet they did not usually occupy.

The haphazard fumbling gave way to order from desire. Robert groped, his hand slipping under Remus’ robes and into Remus’ shorts. Remus’ cock jumped hard against the touch. And suddenly Remus couldn’t believe he’d wasted so much time kissing. He wondered how many minutes had gone by already. He hoped Robert’s hand would stay. Robert stroked, starting slow and gaining speed as Remus’ whole body stiffened in anticipation. Remus had perfected a silent moan, like a deep exhalation. But what wasn’t silent was the broom Robert’s elbow bumped when the stroking went too quickly. “Oh fuck!” They scrambled for the broom at once, but it fell against a metal bucket and the two hit the stone floor with a loud crash.

Were anyone in the corridor, they would have been found out in a split second. Thankfully they, frozen in silence and fear, remained alone. Precious seconds lost, as far as they were concerned, but unavoidable nonetheless. When they were absolutely certain they could safely resume, they did so at a quickened pace. Immediately, they stripped off their robes.

At the sight of Robert’s arse, Remus could not understand why he’d wanted to settle for a hand job just minutes before. Remus gripped the lovely arsecheeks, giving them a squeeze and a rub. Though they were in a supply closet, the liquid soap at hand was rubbish for this sort of thing. They knew spells enough, however, for lubrication and protection, and used both just before Remus penetrated. One deep, strong thrust made both boys sigh. “I missed you,” Remus whispered.

“Missed you more,” Robert replied. It was the height of cheesiness, and both boys knew it, but they couldn’t come up with anything better that wouldn’t bring back that conversation they meant to avoid. Robert pressed his palms flat against the wall and Remus thrust in again. But Robert’s hand slipped and, to keep himself upright, he grabbed hold of the shelves. Several bottles fell off the top- fish scales, dried heradon herbs, and rabbit fur. The problem was, the bottles hit Robert and Remus on the way down. “Oh fuck me!” Robert moaned, kicking one of the bottles.

“That’s what I was trying to do,” Remus said, trying for humor when he was just as frustrated.

“I hate having to do this here. Any place’d be better than this. It’s cramped and uncomfortable. It stinks like rotted fruit and cleaning product. Can’t even have sex lying down, proper-like, or even on all fours. And it’s so dark I can barely see you to enjoy you.”

Remus touched his cheek and kissed the back of his head. “Close your eyes,” he whispered.

“What for? I just got through saying-”

“I know, Love. But close your eyes anyway. Imagine we’re somewhere else.”

Robert steadied himself against the wall and closed his eyes. Remus plunged in again, and then reached around to take Robert in hand. “Where are we?” Robert asked.

“We’re… up on the roof. No! We’re out on the grounds. In the grass.” He began pumping, a steady but strong rhythm. “We’re lying there naked, the both of us. You… can feel… the grass against your face…” Every few words was punctuated by another thrust. “The sun… shining down on us. We’re out… in the open… but with no one… to stop us. We’re…” Remus felt it rising in him, and when Robert began to tense up as well, Remus was ready. “We’re happy,” he finished. “So happy.”

Transported, ecstasy took hold of him. With eyes closed and the imagined serenity before him, he lit up within. Robert choked back a moan as he came. Remus followed suit with a strong, satisfying orgasm of his own.


End file.
